The present invention generally relates to vehicle license plate mounting mechanisms, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle license plate transport mechanism for storing a license plate out of sight beneath the vehicle. Original equipment manufacturers of automobiles typically provide a fixed license plate mount on the front and rear ends of an automobile. As shown in FIG. 1, exemplary prior art license plate mounts 10 are semi-permanently secured to the front bumper 12 or grill area of an automobile 14, which for automobile enthusiasts, such as antique and/or classic car enthusiasts, may be considered unsightly. Automobile enthusiasts occasionally display their automobiles or enter them in afternoon club drive events. To enhance the aesthetics of the automobile, enthusiasts often remove the license plate and related mounting mechanism and store them out of sight. The license plate and related mounting mechanism must then be reattached to the vehicle before it is driven on public roadways. A license plate mounting mechanism that would permit a license plate to be mounted to a vehicle in such a way that it remains attached to the vehicle but can be stored out of view would be a beneficial improvement in the art.